Opposites
by Queen of Ai
Summary: Two people, completly opposite in every way, get set up on a blind date by their friends. One is of more class who likes fancy evenings, while the other would rather drink a beer than a glass of wine. Can these two individuals find a spark or will they just go down in the books as another couple that couldn't make it through. Rating may change! I own NOTHING! *sob sob*
1. Convincing Her

Convincing Her-

(With Kagome)

"But I don't need to get set up, Sango!" A Somewhat- tall, raven haired, blue eyed, porcelin skinned, 23 year old Kagome Higurashi whined as she grabbed two beers out of her fridge. Handing one to the 24 year old, chocolate eyed and tanned skinned, Woman she was talking to who wore a neon pink tank top and black yoga pants.

Her friend huffed, taking the beer from her hand, her chocolate hair jerking with the swift movement. "Kagome you and I both know that you and Hojo aren't anything more than friends," She opened the bottle with a 'pop', taking a swig, staring the ebony haired, blue sweater and jean clad, woman down. "And by YOUR choice! You said yourself he was FAR too clingy for you."

Kagome sighed at her 'Sister'. "I ... I know. But I don't want to get set up with a guy that is a complete stranger!" She pouted, walking into her houses' good sized living room.

"He won't be a 'stranger'," Sango laughed, putting qoutations around stranger, still holding her beer. Kagme brightened a little. "I mean once you meet him he won't be one, right?"

Kagome scowled, shooting Sango a glare full of mock hatred, and dissapiontment. She flopped down onto her comfortable couch and took a gulp of her beer. Sango sat across from her in a black pleather armchair.

"You need some fun girl. Working 24/7 is not very fun in my oppinion." She pionted her index finger at Kagome while holding her beer. Kagme only stuck her tongue out and took another sip of her beer.

"So what, I need the money. My Mom needs it for Grandpa." She sighed, looking at her beer as she swished it around in its bottle.

"Kagome, you have more than enough saved up, It's been a year already, its time for you to focus on you for once in your friggin life!"

Sango sighed. Kagome was like a brick wall. Silence filled the room for a good while. Kagome just kept thinking about it. Rolling the idea around in her head, constantly gripping her beer to her chest and swishing the liquid around.

"Fine," She sighed with defeat. Sending Sango into a series of giggle, clapping and ... happy dances?

"Finally!" Sango cheered.

"You will love this guy! Sesshomaru is such a looker!" Sango cheered. "Not to mention, he's got a little girl."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome pondered. "Interesting name." She paused her eyes wide.

"Did you say he had a little girl?!" Kagome shrieked. "He's got a kid?! You've got to be kidding me! I don't want to have to deal with the girls Mother accusing me of taking away her daughters Father!"

"Kagome-"

"What if she tries to take him back?"

"Kagome-"

"What if his daughter doesn't like me?!"

"Kagome-"

"What if-"

"KAGOME!"

"Huh?"

Sango face palmed, then smirked at her best friend since High school. "You're already nervous about that stuff and you haven't even met the guy yet?!"

"I-" She gawked. "I AM NOT!"

"Suuuuuuureeee you're not!" Sango teased, very childlike.

"Whatever." Kagome huffed. "We still going to the club tonight? Shippo is with Souta for the week on a camping trip."

"Of course!" Sango cheered some more. "Too bad Miroku can't come with. I'm pretty Sure he's working again."

"Don't sweat it." Kagome smirked. "You always got me and the girls."

"Oh how right you are." Sango smirked.


	2. Convincing Him

Convincing Him-

(With Sesshomaru)

"Come now, Sesshomaru. You cannot continue to let Kagura stalk you." A Black haired and violet eyed, mischevious miroku stated leaning against a doorframe to a very hi-tech man cave that belonged to none other than, Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Miroku, she don't stalk him," A dog-eared, inu-hanyo smirked on the leather couch, quickly pausing the game. Looking to the decendant monk with mischevious golden eyes. "She 'admires him from a far'." He scoffed.

Sesshomaru only growled and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be set-up with anyone."

"Ah, but my dear friend," Miroku sarcastically critisized as he sauntered into the room. "This girl is just not anyone. She is by far the most beautiful creature I have seen, besides my Beautiful Fiance, Sango." He added quickly.

Sesshomaru quirked a delacate brow, making it dissapear into his bangs. " Then why have I not met this woman?"

"Well she is a-" Inuyasha said but was quickly cut off by a cold stare from Miroku.

"She is a friend of Sango's who is always working, She is a mother of one son." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, But Miroku quickly cleared up the situation. "He was abandonned and she adopted him as her own."

"Its really not that different from you having Rin." Inuyasha barked, his eyes glued to his video game on the flat screen infront of him.

"Yes but Rin is actually my child. Her mother was nothing but a whore of an ex- girlfriend of mine and killed herself with Pills, Drugs and Alchohal." He stated rather matter-of-factly. "Rin is actually my daughter, but this woman's son is not actually hers, does he know he is not hers?"

"Yes, very much so. Last summer Sango and I were actually able to track down who his parents were and how they died." Miroku stated, sitting down in a black Barkalounger across from Sesshomaru.

"How?"

"They were murdered. By that Thunder Brothers Mafia group in the bad area of Tokyo. He was alone for a whole three months before Kagome adopted him as her own." He immediantly froze, he had said her name and Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to know who she was just yet.

"Hm... Kagome?" He furrowed his eyes in contemplation, the name sounded familiar but he could not quiet put his claw on it. "What a very interesting name."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. Kagome was the cousin of his girlfreind, Kikyo, of three years. And She was the head Pediatricion at the local Hospital, not to mention she was getting paid by the government to keep the sacred Shikon No Tama safe from harm. She had Money and Power that could Rival Sesshomaru's. But she never acted as though she was better than anyone, she even lived as any normal person would, she was far from a snob.

"Yah, but man you need to get Kagura away from you. And I think seeing you with another Beautiful Woman would get her off it right quick, don't you think?" Miroku smirked.

"Very true, Miroku." He smirked. "Fine you can set me up with this, Kagome."

Miroku and Inuyasha shared one sneaky, devious, dark, shall I say even evil, like smirk then looked to their friend with mischeif in their eyes, completely innocent smiles on their faces.

'Dear lord what have I gotten myself into?' Thought the now slightly worried Inu taiyoukai.


	3. Pre-Date Jitters and A Surprise

Pre-Date Jitters and A Surprise

(With Kagome)

She ran around her room frantically after Sango had left. She was going on date TOMARROW! TOMAROW! For crying out loud. She had to figure out what she was going to wear, how she would do her hair, her makeup, her shoes and accessories.

She stopped in her tracks. "Why am I making such a big deal out of this anyways?" she sighed. "Its just one date, not a meeting with my arranged fiancé."

"Kagome? You home?" A woman said with a shaky voice and the sound of a door shutting.

"Yes, Kikyo!" She called. "I'm upstairs in my room!"

Soon the sounds of footsteps on the wooden stairs that led to the second floor reached her ears. Kagome was curious, usually her cousin was light on her feet so you couldn't hear her footsteps on the floor. But her cousin's steps almost sound heavy, tired, and overwhelmed. A soft knock at her bedroom door shook Kagome from he thoughts.

Kagome ran from her bathroom to her bedroom door and opened it to see a teary eyed, red faced disheveled Kikyo standing there.

"Oh my Gosh!" She squeaked covering her mouth with her left hand while her right grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Kagome rambled while pulling her beloved cousin so she could sit on the bed and explain.

A sob tore through Kikyo's tiny frame as she buried her head into her hands. Whispering and mumbling about something not being possible, how Inuyasha would hate her and never want to talk to her again. Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the shoulders, effectively snapping her out of her dazed state.

"Now tell me what happened." Kagome whispered with care, her small hands going to the older woman's face and wiping away her tears in a soothing manor.

"I... I'm..." She sobbed harder as the words would not come to her lips. So she instead reached into her purse that sat at her feet and pulled out a folded piece of white paper. She unfolded the paper, the black words filling her with fear and sadness as they seemed t jump at her from the paper.

The younger woman carefully slipped the paper out of a shaking hand and read it. Then read it over and over again. Her eyes going wider every time she read it. Her cousin was,

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Kagome whispered. The paper fluttered to the floor, seemingly forgotten as Kagome hugged the blubbering woman in front of her.

"He's going to hate me." She muttered into Kagome's navy blue sweater as she cried.

Kagome pulled back, holding the woman at arms length. "Are you kidding me?! He will only love you more! You guys have been together for what seems like forever now! He will be excited, trust me."

Kikyo sniffled, wiping away a few tears with her own black sweatshirt sleeve, looking at her cousin with wide mahogany eyes. "Do you really think so?"

Kagome smiled. "I know so."

Kikyo smiled, an elated twinkle of realization glinting into her mahogany depths as Kagome hugged her reassuringly.

"We should go tell him." Kagome squealed like a child. "It would be such a nice surprise."

Kikyo blanched. Kagome, wanted her to go tell Inuyasha? RIGHT NOW?!

"I uh- ... umm. I ... Uhhhhhhhhh." Kikyo stuttered, a gleam of shock and horror coming to her eyes.

"What?"

"Inuyasha is at his brothers, right now." She quickly covered.

She couldn't give away the operation that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and herself had been planning so Kagome would date Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. They had never planned for something like this to happen. Oh Kami save her, she will definitely be chewed out for this later but, oh well. It's an emergency.

"So what!? We can surprise him there. I'll drive." Kagome cheered, grabbed her cousin by her arm and pulled her down her steps, out the door and to her car.

She pulled her keys out of her purse that she had somehow been able to grab off her kitchen counter in her rushed state. She quickly clicked the unlock button and the lights on her Black 2010 Chevy Malibu lit up with a small clicking noise. She ran over to the driver's side, like her like depended on it, and opened the door with ease. She hurriedly tossed her red, gold and black purse into her gray leather seat.

She flipped her head so that her hair was hanging in front of her face and towards the ground, combing her fingers through her black tresses, skillfully putting up into a high pony-tail. The sound of the passenger side door closing, alerted her that Kikyo was already in the car. Without hesitation she slid into the driver seat, effectively pushing her purse to the floor. Kagome quickly put her seat belt on and started the car. Within seconds Kikyo was giving an oblivious Kagome directions to her dates house.

_**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I have no beta and am a horrible speller. But keep reading and please, please, please review! Thanks!**_

_**~Lady Ai**_


	4. Surprise Visit

A Surprise Visit

(With Sesshomaru)

The boys still sat in the 'man-cave', as they liked to call it. They had just stopped talking about Kagome and Sesshomaru's blind date when the doorbell rang clear to the men in the room. Inuyasha quickly paused the game.

"Did you invite someone over Sessh?" Miroku inquired before popping a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

"Not that I'm aware of." He shrugged. "I'll be back momentarily."

Then he tossed over his shoulder, "Don't break anything, Inuyasha."

"Why you-"

But Sesshomaru was already heading down the stairs, a low silver ponytail swishing behind him. His black and red plaid shirt unbuttoned, revealing a white V-neck t-shirt, every muscle clear to the viewing eye, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows including his dark denim jeans hugging his hips nicely would be a sight that would make any female swoon with want. He was over all, beautiful, even for demon.

He walked to the door and opened it to see two almost identical women standing at his door. The shorter of the two he recognized as his brothers girlfriend, Kikyo. Her mahogany eyes seemed to hold a small twinkle of apprehension and worry in her eyes. The other though, was a completely different. Her azure eyes bore into his own golden eyes, making him fight a shudder to run down his spine. Her black hair shining with the rays of the setting sun, giving her pale skin a soft glow. He looked over her body, stepping aside and motioning for them to come in. She was rather attractive, even for a human. Her curves were temptingly visible due to the navy blue sweater she wore along with her grey skinny jeans.

"Is Inuyasha here?" The woman asked as he shut the door. Her voice sounded like silk to his ears, effectively snapping him out of his musings.

"Yes, Miss..."

She smiled a beautiful smile, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"Kagome, just Kagome."

He nodded, not showing the shock that he felt on the inside. This beautiful creature was the one he was supposedly going on a 'blind' date with? If she was he was one hell of a lucky dog!

She smiled a sly smile at Kikyo, crossing her arms in front of her, quickly turning towards him and pointing in Kikyo's direction. "She needs to see him."

"Of course," he smiled gently. "I'll be back, wait here."

With a blink of the eye he was gone, up the stairs and to where his brother and friend since college were waiting for him.

"So who was it?" Inuyasha raised a brow, tuning to see the bewildered look on his half-brothers face.

Sesshomaru turned to him with a smirk on his face, "My date."

"WHAT?! WHY IS SHE HERE?! WHO WAS SHE WITH?" The Inu-hanyo asked, completely baffled.

Sesshomaru's smirk grew. "Your girlfriend is here as well, she needs to speak with you."

The half Inu didn't hesitate to jump over the expensive couch and rush downstairs. His elder brother and friend watched with amused looks on their faces.

Miroku walked to stand next to his old friend. "So is she to your satisfaction, Sessh?"

Said demon smirked, leaning against the doorframe and looking down to where the two-miko cousins were with Inuyasha.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miroku grinned, shoving his hands into his deep purple hoodie pocket.

Sesshomaru's smirked faltered as he heard soft steps making their way up the stairs towards them. Dark colors caught his eyes as she carefully made her way up to them. She smiled a small smile when her eyes met his, her eyes never leaving his as she finished climbing the wooden, slightly winding staircase.

But when her eyes flickered to inside the room behind him and caught Miroku's form she ran right past him and into the awaiting arms of the choppy black haired man.

"MIROKU!" She squealed happily as she jumped into him, excitement poring out of her.

Miroku chuckled at her antics and swung her around for about three seconds, enjoying the look of jealousy and confusion on his best friends face. He planted a kiss on her forehead. She giggled pleasantly.

"I thought you were working tonight?" She asked slapping his shoulder, her fists going to her hips sarcastically. "Sango and I were gonna go out for drinks and wanted you to come with us."

He held his hand over his heart, mock hurt covering his face.

"My dear Kagome, your words hurt me deeply, I would never deceive the two most important women in my life." He smirked. "Of course I'm not working it is after all a Friday night."

"Riiiight." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her left leg. "Of course you wouldn't."

He chuckled lowly, a hand running through his hair before resting it in his jeans pocket. He looked to Sesshomaru, his deep violet eyes sparkling with mischief.

"My dear soon-to-be sister-in-law, Have you met my best friend," He smirked, nodding towards the man in the doorframe. "Sesshomaru Taisho."

She visibly froze, her jaw clenching and narrow shoulders going rigid. Her mind went blank, this hunk of a demon standing not five feet from her couldn't be her supposed 'blind' date, could he? Damn was she lucky if he was!

She mentally shook herself, plastering a small smile on her lips and turning to the demon, the tension in her limbs never leaving. Her cerulean blue eyes gave him a once over, stopping when blue met gold, for the second time, shivers ran up their spines.

"I suppose there is no point in saying I knew who you were, that is until you told me your name." Sesshomaru chuckled softly. A small radiant smile on his lips was making her want to swoon and melt at his feet.

He held out his hand, she gingerly took it, her eyes widening to the size of baseballs as he kissed her fingers softly, making her heart skip a beat in its already sputtering state.

"I- I could say the same." she giggled girlishly. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi but you can call me Kagome, I'm Kikyo's cousin and Sango's Best friend." She smiled a smile that reached her eyes when he smiled back at her.

"I am Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho, and you can call me Sesshomaru." He smirked at her, making her other hand come up to cover her lips as she giggled again, her cheeks becoming a soft pink. "I'm Inuyasha's elder half-brother, and that perverted fiancé of your best friends, is my best friend."

She slowly removed her hand from her face, her cheeks still flushed prettily. "Well, Mr. Taisho it was a pleasure to meet you," She smirked teasingly, pulling her hand from his and turning back towards the stairs, only turning her head to say, "But I must be going, I have a prior engagement I must be getting ready for." And with that she sauntered down the stairs.

"Oh," She said turning around fully as she reached the small level between the stairs. "You are more than welcome to join me and my friends later tonight. Just ride with Miroku." She winked up at him, smirking when she saw the slight shock and curiosity shining in his golden pools before, once again, heading down the stairs and out of his house.

"Well then my friend," Miroku smirked. "I do believe we have a party to get ready for."

"Yes, indeed." Sesshomaru smirked right back.


	5. Party Time

Party Time

(At the Club/ With Sesshomaru)

The bass was loud, the lights flashed and Rihanna's Umbrella errupted from the dj stand. He saw her immediantly when he walKed into the club called Pulse. Her raven black hair was up in a high curled ponytail, her enticing body was wrapped in a gold that could rival his eyes, if not match them perfectly, her right side was bare, the dress cut into a diamond shape just below the swell of her breasts, leaving her skin to glow with the lights of the club. A strap wrapped around her left shoulder slithering down her bare back and attaching to the dress on the lowest part of her back, the skirt of the dress hugging her hips perfectly as they swayed to the song.

Her black liner lined blue eyes met his molten ones. Her pouty, pink, and gloss shined lips smirked in his direction, teasing him. Those blue eyes snapped away from his as a girl with long red high pony tails whispered in her ear with small glances in his direction. He watched with careful eyes as he walked to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. Sesshomaru watched as Kagomes eyes sparkled mischeviously and her lips turned up into a devious smirk and nodded to the redhead. As Cyclone ended, she was gone in a flash and at the dj's side whispering in his ear and giving him a sweet smile. The dj smirked at her and nodded once before slipping her a small peice of paper.

(Kagome POV)

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?" a short girl with black pixie cut hair and light brown eyes asked. " We haven't done this since we graduated college last year."

Kagome smirked, finding the golden eyes she waas searching for. The DJ's voice came over the speakers. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. We are going to have a special performance from the Jonetsu no Ningyo. So if you would all please clear the dance floor."

The song began start, the girls finding their places, Kagome leading them.

"Of Course."

(3rd Person POV)

_Alright!_

_Break me down, you got a lovely face_

_We're going to your place_

_And now you got to freak me out _

_Scream so loud, Getting fuckin' laid_

_You want me to stay, but I got to make my way._

Kagome swung her hips suggestively and grabbed her arms above her head giving the surrounding crowd a seductive wink before continuing her dance. The surrounding crowd didn't matter to her, she knew this dance like it was the back of her hand. The only thing she was foccused on was HIM.

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

She watched him, showing him that she wasn't as innocent as people believed her to be. She wanted to see him drool at her feet when she was done. She was going to show him who he was dealing with.

_Take it off, the paper is your game_

_You jump in with fame_

_Another one night pid in full, uh_

_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face._

He watched her move so perfectly. He thought she was just perfect in every way possible. The way her hips moved with the music, the way her eyes were hooded and watched him with firey intensity only sent a small shudder through him.

Miroku sat watching a completely different woman on that dance floor. He watched his beautiful fiance dance with such passion and devotion, it aroused him. He glanced every once and a while towards Sesshomaru, his lips smirking when he looed to Kagome and then at Sesshomaru again. They were staring in eachothers eyes. 'I knew they were perfect for eachother.'

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

Kagome felt her skin could catch fire when she finally saw what his eyes looked like when they weren't so gaurded as they had been earlier that day. She wanted to run to him and kiss him senseless. He was just too sexy for her to be able to control her emotions. She looked him over a couple times. Noticing how his grey dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, how his muscles seemed to be oh so enticingly noticeable behind the grey fabric of the shirt. His black deep blue, blue jeans hugging oh so perfectly to his hips and how his silvery hair cascaded over his shoulder like a dazzling waterfall.

_Get the video_

_Fuck you so good_

_Get the video_

_Fuck you so good_

_Crazy Bitch_

_Crazy Bitch_

_Crazy...Bitch._

Gods how she teased him was so unfair, her dress hugiing her in all the right places. Her body language spoke of experience and of a wild animal that did not wish to be tamed. She was a dangerous fire and he the one that could let her burn with more passion and be even more wild.

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back, come on._

He was so tempting, his aura calling her to join him. He was the ocean, dangerous yet beautiful. He could be beautiful and so calm but he could be deadly even when calm and even more dangerous when upset. He was what would protect her so long as she stood by his side with unreproachable loyalty.

_Baby girl_

_You want it all_

_To be a star_

_You'll have to go down _

_Take it off_

_No need to talk_

_You're crazy_

_But I like the way you fuck me_

She was going crazy in her mind, sure on the outside she was still as calm and focused as ever, but on the inside she was melting and boiling over. His heated gaze was mking her unravel, and it irritated her. She wasn't about to unravel so easily for someone she barely knew.

'He's just gonna have to wait to have me for himself.' She winked at him as she did another sexy twist and complicated move.

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on._

He ussually didn't go out to the clubs t party. He wasn't exactly the kind of person that liked extremely loud places but he found himself enjoying this place. Maybe it was because she was teasing him so mush with her erotic twists and turns, or how her body twisted in the most sensual of ways while she danced, or it was because of the heated stares she was giving him. Whatever it was, he sure was enjoying it.

_Hey_

_You're crazy bitch _

_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_You keep me right on_

_You keep me right on._

Sango smirked at her lover. Their plan was going perfect so far, both Kagome and Sesshomaru couldn't keep their eyes off eachother, the smirks off their faces or the heated stares they gave eachother.

'Everything is going perfectly!' She shared a knowing look with Miroku.

_You're Crazy _

_But I like the way you fuck me!_

(Kagome's POV)

I finished my dance with ease, not even breaking a sweat throughout the whole thing. I hadn't danced like that in a while but it felt amazing to do it again after so long. The crowd around us eruppted into hoots, hollars, howls and whistles as the next song started and people re-flooded the dance floor.

"Kagome!" Ayame giggled, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You were amazing as ever! I can't believe you still remember you're moves! I almost forgot some of mine."

I laughed and smiled, slowly walking back to our booth in the VIP section. "I guess they are just permenately embedded in my brain."

The girl walking next to me scoffed half heartedly, her pixie cut bangs covering her left eye. "Yeah, sure Kagome, It totally had nothing to do with that hunk of demon standing at the bar watching you."

I felt the blush creep up my face. "O-oh, y-you mean Sesshomaru?"

Before the girl could say anything, Ayame jumped in. "Tsuri, just let her go, its not like she would devuldge how she knows the biggest Business Tycoon in all of Japan, not to mention he IS the most Powerful Youkai in the world."

I took my seat on the deep purple cushioned bench, crossing my legs daintely under the table. Quickly taking a shot of vodca from the middle of the table and downing it. I sucked in a deep breath as I slammed the tiny class on the black table top.

"I'm *cough* going on a date with *cough* him tomorrow night." I coughed out as the remenents of the alchohal burned my throwt.

Every girl at the table, except for Sango of course, looked at me with sly smiles and wide eyes.

"W-what?" I asked, pushing my self as far back against the back of the soft bench as I could.

Ayame scooted closer to me on my right while Tsuri was on my right.

"So," The red-headed wolf demoness smirked. "When were you going to tell us about him, Huh Kagome?"

I giggled nervously, looking anywhere but at them. "I...Uh...um... heh heh."

My eyes locked with his smoldering gold eyes. Almost immediantly, my nervousness melted away, just by looking into those eyes. Sure I didn't know how he made me feel this way but it was totally worth looking into those ferocious eyes of his. He made her heart race and skin heat up so easily with just one look.

A clawed hand grabbing my chin and turning my head towards the hands owner interrupted my wonderful feeling.

"Kagome!" Tsuri laughed, letting go of my now sore chin as irritation radiated off me in waves. "Quit staring at him and lets just go dance. It's "Girls Night" anyways, not "Stare at The Hot Guy at The Bar That You're Going On A Date With Tomorrow Night-Night!""

Ayame and Sango errupted into a fit of giggles around me, I rolled my eyes at them just as my favorite song started playing. I smirked. "Fine," I pusshed them out of the booth, none too gently either. "Lets go Cyclone is playing and I wanna dance to my favrite song in my Favorite Club."

"Alright! Alright!" They all laughed.

I was taken by surprise when I was dragged to the dance floor by Ayame and Tsuri, each having a hold on my wrists, while Sango's plms were flat against my back and pushing me forward, none to gracefuly.

We reached the middle of the dance floor and just in time to hear someone yell out. "Body Shots!"

Only about a quarter of the people on the floor headed to the bar. But we ignored them and just started dancing like no one was watching. Even though I knew he was still there, still wathing me. I couldn't help the laugh that spilled from my lips as one of the girls grabbed my arms and twirled me around.


	6. End Of The Night

End of The Night

(With Sesshomaru)

I watched as her body was turned away from me. It definitely wasn't fair. She was just a mere human, a miko to be exact, and she was utterly enticing. Her powers hummed beneath her skin and yet she didn't have the urge to use them.

'She just must not have that much power.'

"Sesshomaru, my good friend," A drunken Miroku slurred to my left. "You know you cannot resist her. She is powerful, Beautiful, Smart, and she didn't know who you were when you first met. Admit it my friend, she drew you in with just one look."

I snorted uncharacteristically. "My friend, she is not powerful."

He laughed and leaned on my side drunkenly. "My friend, she is THE Shikon Miko. She is the most Powerful Miko alive. She hides her power with ease, so that demons will not fear her. Her own son feared her before she was able to learn how to hide her powers."

I must admit this drew me in even more. It could not be true; it must simply be his drunken stupor talking. This tempting creature could not be The Shikon Miko; The Shikon Miko belonged to the Tsumanto Line.

"Miroku, this can not be possible, she is a Higurashi, not a Tsumanto. The Higurashi clan is the protectors of nature, not the Shikon Jewel." I stated, completely oblivious to the grin on my best friends face as I watched Kagome intently.

"You my friend are infatuated with her." He slurred, spilling his drink a bit. "Admit it."

"She is interesting to say the least."

"Hmm."

"She-" But I was cut off by the voice of the DJ over the speakers.

"Alright, alright people!" His deep voice boomed cheerily. "It's time to slow down just for a bit. So guys," Some men hollered and hooted.

"Grab a pretty lady and sweep her off her feet!"

A soft tune cam through the speakers, bringing a sense of calm and content to the aura of the club. I wanted to just stay there and listen to the calming music, but of course it was not going to happen. A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my concentration, effectively dampening my mood, just a little bit.

I looked to my right and found a dazzling pair of azure gems staring up at me sheepishly. A strand of ebony hair being twisted around a manicured finger. White teeth nibbling on a rosy glossed lip.

"Hi." She smiled at me.

I suddenly found myself speechless and out of breath just by staring into those eyes. Those same eyes sparkled like diamonds and captured my attention with just one look.

"Kagome." I smiled.

She blushed a little and chewed on her lip again. "Would... would you like to- to dance?"

I smirked and looked over to the DJ stand and around the room for a quick second. Looking back at her my smirk softened to a smile. I held out my right hand and she looked at it for a second, like she hadn't seen one before. Kagome's eyes lit up as she put her hand in mine, an internal shock running up my spine as our skin brushed.

Leading her out to the dance floor slowly, I gripped her hand carefully. This is when my beast decided to make an appearance.

_'She is perfect for us.' It purred. 'She is perfection!'_

I could not help but to agree with his reasoning, but I hardly knew the girl. We finally reached the dance floor full of swaying bodies. Her arms looped around my neck, her fingers playing with my loose hair that swung with the movements of our bodies. My own arms wrapped themselves around her slim waistline, effectively pulling her close to my own body. A smile quirked at the corners of her luscious lips when her body was pressed firmly to mine, making an almost invisible blush ghost over her porcelain skin.


	7. Just Like a Drum

Just Like A Drum

(Kagome's POV)

The music played softly as we swayed back and forth. It just felt so right, all of it the music, the atmosphere while the song played, the way I fit against him, the way I could feel his muscles ripple with every movement we made.

'_There is no way in heaven or earth this could get any better than it already is.' _I thought smiling to myself as I stared into those honey-golden pools of smoldering lava.

Today had just been an amazing day. I couldn't wait for the date tomorrow night; I hoped it would be like this, just perfect in every way.

Living in the moment I laid my head against his broad, solid chest, closing my eyes and just listening to everything all at once. I felt his chin rest on the crown of my head, only making me smile more and sigh again. I heard something strong, loud and beautiful all at once. It wasn't the music that was this great, no, it was his heart. That strong beating sounded like the steady beat of a bass drum, long and thundering with strength. It just made me realize that he could probably hear the skittering and jumping jacks my own was doing at the moment.

I just didn't quite understand how a stranger, albeit a good looking… okay _**Damn**_ good looking stranger, could make my heart and head feel this way. It wasn't like I had known him for years and thought I was in love with him. I mean, COME ON! I just met the guy and I was already thinking about this stuff.

'_Jeez Kagome I don't think you could be more emotionally unstable,' _I told myself sarcastically. _'You just met the guy and he's making you feel all of this love junk and you haven't even known him for more than a few hours! Can I get any stupider?!'_

A deep rumble coming from his chest made me look up at him again, only this time with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Why, miko, are you suddenly feeling sullen and uneasy," He whispered soothingly. "When seconds ago you were radiating contentment in waves?"

I giggled nervously, trying to come up with a good lie in the next three seconds before he could tell what I was doing.

"Oh you know," I said with a small smile. "Just thinking."

'_At least it wasn't a total lie.' _ I thought.

He smirked at me a little, sending a pleasant chill up my spine.

"A creature as beautiful as you should not have to think."

The sound of his voice speaking such flattering words had me melting. How could a man, who knows nothing about me, know what will send chills up my spine and make me melt in seconds without even really trying. I felt my cheeks heat up a little when he smiled at me. And….. I caught myself smiling back, almost like we had known each other for centuries and met up again by coincidence.

The beating of our hearts were sunk together without question. They beat together.

"Just like a drum." I said in a very small whisper as I went back to resting my head contentedly on his chest, where the heart that beat with mine lay tucked away.


	8. Why Does This Feel Like An Interrogation

Why Does This Feel Like An Interrogation?

(Kagome's POV)

The night had ended a few hours ago and now I had three different people shooting questions at me non-stop.

"What was with you guys being all cute and cuddly out on the dance-floor?" One asked.

"Kagome! Don't you think that was so sweet how he had said he couldn't wait to see you again tomorrow night?"

"Or how he kissed your hand before saying good-bye?"

So many questions were being asked at once that I didn't even get the chance to answer one before another one was thrown my way. I was slowly getting irritated with all the fan-girling everyone was hell bent on doing. Then finally with a single shout from my dearest friend in the whole wide world, not to mention best friend, almost my sister, Sango, everyone seemed to silence their questioning and over-dramatizing so I could actually get a few words in.

"Guys, let the girl answer a question before you ask another, for crying out loud, she can only answer one at a time, she doesn't have multiple mouths!" She growled while rubbing my upper back soothingly as I, myself, rubbed my temples, trying to relieve a little bit of the building pain and pressure.

'_Can things get anymore frustrating?' _I asked myself as the girls finally calmed down and were willing to listen to me for a few minutes. I sighed; this was why I didn't let my circle of friends know what I had planned for some things. They all got up into things that they just didn't need to get into, all except for Sango anyways. She always knew something was up when no one else did. She also was the only one I told everything to.

"Alright, alright." I sighed half-heartedly with a smile. " I'll answer your questions, so who's first on the 'Kagome Question List'?"

Tsuri gave a wicked, cat like smirk as she pulled a brush through her tangled pixie hair. "I got one!"

'_Why her first?'_

"Alright, what's your question?"

"Where" She smiled deviously. "In the world did you guys disappear to after that song?"

I laughed nervously and started to recall the memory of what happened afterwards.

_Flashback_

_The music slowly faded into a slow thrum. They pulled apart long enough to look into each other's eyes. He smiles at her in the sweetest way making her look to the floor with a small giggle. She looked back at him as applause erupted throughout the room, along with cheers and hearty laughs of enjoyment. She giggled more as she stepped back, her hands clapping together as a lovely smile stretched across her face._

_She slowly started to lead him away from the dance floor and more towards the back of the club where it was quieter, and where they could just sit and talk. She smirked at him, as she seemed to fade into the shadows of the club. Her laughter could be heard echoing off the walls and into the '_private' _rooms. He smirked devilishly as he focused in on her scent completely blocking out all sound, the darkness allowing his eyes to adjust to the density of it quite quickly. He smirked as the smell of the autumn breeze, vanilla flowers and cinnamon sticks stood out amongst every. The smell only seemed to rile his beast up more and more; it was intoxicating and made it want to break its mental restraints wide open. _

_Sesshomaru zeroed in on her location with ease, she was there, to his left, not even fifty feet away. _

'_Clever little minx.' He chuckled lowly. He looked in that direction and saw a pair of faintly glowing crystal clear azure eyes staring at him with a clear look of playfulness deeply set in. He smirked at her and her laughter erupted once again before she flew past him in a flash. She ran towards the darkest part of the club, and he was right behind her, it was becoming obvious that she was testing him. And he found it humorous._

_She was indeed testing him; she was testing his skills as a demon and as a loyal man. So far, he was passing with flying colors. For a split second she looked back, only to see that he was gone. When she turned back to face ahead, she crashed into something hard and sturdy. She felt herself going backwards but two strong arms, which she recognized almost immediately as Sesshomaru's, wrapped themselves around her and pulled her up and very close to said demons chest. She smiled innocently with a charm all about its self. She giggled as he smirked at her and drew her closer so that their faces were mere inches apart. _

"_Miko, I believe that I win " He smirked arrogantly._

_She scoffed, rolling her eyes with faux disgust. She playfully swatted at his chest. "You did not win, Demon, I simply underestimated you, that is all."_

_He chuckled. "We shall see Miko. We shall see."_

_She laughed whole-heartedly. Kagome tugged herself closer so that her pouty red lips were mere centimeters from his ear. Her warm breath caressed his neck, just as his own breath brushed across her bare shoulder, making a slight tick of electricity course through their veins._

"_What do you say we get out of here, just to get some fresh air and just get to talking over some actually good food?"_

_He chuckled, his lips brushing just under her ear, making her shiver from the tingling sensations that were starting to make her weak in the knees._

"_I might just have to take you up on that offer," He whispered against her skin huskily. "Kagome."_

_That had done it, it had made her knees give out all together. She was thanking the Kami above he'd been holding onto her still or she was worried she'd have actually fallen to the floor._

"_Great!" She cheered happily. Twisting her way out of his arms and running to the direction they had just come from, back out to the dance floor. She grabbed her coat and slipped out the door without even being noticed._

_He was right behind her without being noticed by his best friend or his fiancé. When he walked out the door he saw Kagome stretch onto her tiptoes and give the bouncer a kiss on the cheek. A slight twinge of jealousy was making its way to the surface and seeing the female his beast fancied having such a familiar moment with another man made it furious. It took a bit of energy on Sessh's part to get it to calm down enough to get it under control._

"_Now remember," He heard her say to the tall, muscular man. "If Sango or any of the girls come looking for me or Sessh, you haven't seen us leave or come out of the club, got it?"_

_The man laughed and shook his head. "Kagome, Kagome. Don't go getting into trouble now young lady. Your Father would kill me if I let anything happen to his little princess."_

_She giggled just as Sessh came to stand a few feet away from her. _

"_Yeah, yeah, don't get your reikai in a twist. I 'll be fine Jatsuma. I'm not a little girl anymore."_

"_Fine, go have fun." He said pushing her towards the sidewalk and away from the club. "Your secret's safe with me."_

_She smiled happily before walking towards Sessh with an unmistakable sparkle in her eyes. When she stood in front of him she grabbed his hand and began running down the sidewalk._

"_Come on Sessh! I got a great place to get some 'to die for' food!" She giggled with over excitement. He chuckled, gripped her hand in his and ran by her side._

_End Flashback._

"Oh we just went and sat in a booth and talked for a bit over some finger food." I giggled nervously. "That's all I swear!"

'_It isn't exactly a complete lie. We did go to sit in a booth and talked over a bit of finger food before going for a walk in the park for about two hours before we headed back, and then twenty minutes later ended up actually leaving for home'_

"Uh huh."

Is that all the response I get? 'Uh huh.' That's it? Wow, serves me right for even answering the question.


End file.
